Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR
}} The 2008 Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR is a front-engined supercar by Dodge that appears in all main Motorsport titles since Forza Motorsport 3, as well as in Forza Horizon 3 and Forza Horizon 4. Synopsis The Viper SRT10 ACR - with "ACR" standing for "American Club Racer" - is an extreme, track-tuned version of the Dodge Viper SRT-10. It received a successor in 2016, the Dodge Viper ACR, as well as a track-only version, the Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR-X. The Viper SRT10 ACR features street-legal racing tires (Michelin Pilot Sport Cups), two-piece brake rotors, adjustable suspension, and significant aerodynamic improvements. The 8.4L V10 engine remains the same as in the standard Dodge Viper SRT10, though, as the power and torque are still and , respectively. The SRT10 ACR's weight was also decreased using the "Hardcore Package", which removed the AC, radio, speakers, amplifier, trunk carpet, hood pad, and tire inflator, all for removing . The SRT10 ACR is capable of a downforce of up to at , roughly 10 times more downforce than the standard Viper SRT10 at the same speed. Performance It is capable of 0 to in 3.4 seconds, 0 to in 8 seconds, and a top speed of , which is higher in Forza Motorsport 4 and Forza Horizon 3. Special Variants Horizon Edition In Forza Horizon 3, the Viper SRT10 ACR is available as a Horizon Edition model variant. This version of the Viper SRT10 ACR carries a unique yellow paintjob with twin black stripes, aftermarket rims, a race-tuned front splitter, and the Lamborghini Aventador LP 700-4's 6.5 L V12 engine, but with various engine upgrades, most notably a twin turbo aspiration swap. Previously obtainable in the Horizon Wheelspin before October 14, 2016, it was available in the July 2017 Forzathon event Untamed Performance. Forza Edition In Forza Motorsport 7, the Viper SRT10 ACR is available as a Forza Edition model variant, with some differences from the Horizon Edition version: the 6.5L V12 is now absent as it has been replaced by the normal Viper V10, the yellow paintjob is now based more closely on the manufacturer colors for the Viper SRT10, and homologated performance is used. The Viper SRT10 ACR Forza Edition is unlocked by completing the Masters Championship in the Forza Driver's Cup. Statistics Conversions Trivia * The Viper SRT10 ACR has of torque in Forza Motorsport 5. * The Viper SRT10 ACR Horizon Edition has a glitch where giving the car a custom color causes the rims to have the exact same color as the body. This can be fixed by making a new design for the car. ** This glitch is not present on the Viper SRT10 ACR Forza Edition. Gallery FM3 Dodge ViperSRT10-ACR.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 3'' FM4_Dodge ViperSRT10-ACR.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 4'' FM5 Dodge ViperSRT10ACR.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 5'' FM6 Dodge Viper ACR.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FH3 Dodge Viper 08 Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Dodge Viper 08 Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 Dodge Viper 08 Front.jpeg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 Dodge Viper 08 Rear.jpeg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Special FM7 Dodge Viper FE Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH3 Viper 08 HE Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Viper 08 HE Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' Forzavista FH3 Dodge Viper 08 Interior.jpg|Interior References